Beautiful History
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Jocklin Sisters realize they are much closer to the Tickle Monsters than they think.


**A story written by guestsurpise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were going through some old photo albums and looked at each other in pure bliss. It was good knowing about their family history and their ancestors. But what shocked them the most was Jocu appearing out of nowhere and nuzzling them!

"Hey! Are you two busy?!" He smiled, now wagging his tails.

"Um no. Just looking into some old photo albums!" Rachel smiled, now hugging his neck.

"Good! Because I need you two lovely ones to come with me." He said, now even more excited then they've ever seen him!

"What's the occasion?!" Sasha grinned, now snuggling into his chest.

"We too are going to discuss some family history today," Jocu winked, now snapping his fingers.

Within a few moments, the girls were sitting in front of the large family and King Lauhin came out in front.

"You girls are here for a special time," King Lauhin smiled.

"We are?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. For you see, there is something we wish to share about your family," Jocu grinned.

"Or rather your family history," Jest smiled.

"Our family history?" Rachel asked, now confused. Jocu chuckled and ran a hand over her face.

"Yes. For you see, you both are direct descendants of Abigail." Jocu smiled.

"Abigail?" both girls said in surprise and confusion.

"Who is Abigail?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. The very first young one that Lauhin, my great great great great great great ancestor, had met. You both are her direct descendants." Jocu answered.

"She was the one who first taught Lauhin the first what true laughter and happiness was. She was the first to let him make a connection with her and she helped him change the course of our history for happiness rather than nightmares and fear!" Vivo said.

"Really?! That's amazing!" Sasha said in surprise and happiness.

"So our history has always been connected with yours in some way?!" Rachel asked in happiness.

"Yes, so it seems! So HEY!" Jocu laughed as the girls plowed into him and hugged him. It was wonderful knowing that somehow their family history was connected with Jocu and his family. He only chuckled as the girls nuzzled and rubbed against his cheeks and chest. He purred deeply because he enjoyed their love and hugs. The brothers then all looked at the girls in surprise as they got off of Jocu and walked over to them.

"Come here guys! We should be even closer now that we have this history together!" Sasha grinned.

"Yes, come here for some hugs!" Rachel cooed. All of them raced over and hugged them and purred against them. Well, everyone except Jest. He was not considered the mushy kind, but the girls were persistent.

"Come here Jest," Sasha grinned happily.

"I am not an affectionate Lauhinian," Jest said with a small smile, but his eyes widened as the girls backed him up.

"Jest, c'mon!" Sasha pouted.

"We want a hug! After all, we're practically family!" Rachel smiled, now following after him.

Jest didn't get to say anything else as both pounced on him and hugged him tightly. He then began laughing as they began gently nuzzling his face with affection once they made sure the great beast was on his back where they could reach him.

"W-Wait a moment," Jest said, unsure of all of this emotion, but the girls wouldn't let him up.

"Nope." Sasha giggled, now nuzzling him more.

"We love you Jest and we want you to feel comfortable with us too," Rachel said softly and hugging him gently.

Jest finally let the girls hug him even more and they giggled as he returned some affectionate nuzzles of his own. The family only sighed and smiled in glee. It made them happy to see the girls connecting with each member of the family.

"And now…in honor of our family history and the future," Queen Bliss smiled, now holding up some drinks filled with delicious punch.

"Yes, to the wonderful future," Lauhin grinned, now passing out the cups to everyone. Once everyone toasted and drank, the girls slowly felt tears of joy falling down their faces.

"What is it?" Vivo asked gently, wiping their tears.

"You can tell us," Amio gently pressed.

"We are just so happy to hear this news. It feels good to know that we are connected to you all. We love you so much," Rachel whispered.

"And we love you all too. Now now, no more tears," Bliss cooed, now nuzzling her nose. "You are always part of our family and we love you."

"And we always will…" Lauhin smiled, now scooping up both girls and hugging them tightly. His kind gestures brought tears to their eyes even more and they hugged him around his neck at the same time! It was like being in the arms of a father! Jocu and the others cheered in happiness! Life just got even better!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! So that explains how Rachel and Sasha are connected with the family! They are direct descendants of Abigail! The very first girl who met Lauhin the First!**


End file.
